borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ZoeyMithra
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Borderlands pop culture references page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fenrakk101 (Talk) 05:45, March 29, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Thanks for the welcome. I enjoy editing wikis so I'll probably continue to edit. I took some pics of my 2.5 Wee Wee super booster but unfortunately its just camera shots of my TV since I'm playing on PS3. Is there a way to take real SS on the PS3 do you know? I cleaned it up with gimp a bit, but... Anyway, I'd love to compare 2.5 Wee Wee super boosters with folks who have them. I tried to be pretty scientific about my regen recordings by using a stopwatch. At first I got 18, but I realized its lower, and I had "wanted" it to be higer. -Zoey Screenshots on PS3 To get screenshots on the PS3 without having to use a camera, you need a capture card. Here is a video showing how to set up a standard definition one, but there are others for high definition. The one in the video I linked apparently costs $50-$60. It lets you take a video of what is shown on the PS3 screen and put it directly onto a computer. It's the closest thing to a screenshot device I could find, and it might have a screenshot setting. I'm not sure. Hope this helps! -- 01:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, thanks, I think my lappy does have an Svideo in, so I might be able to use that and then use fraps maybe? ZoeyMithra 01:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gun Evaluator Data Creating a category is a bit excessive, as there are no pages which would fall under its domain (other than adding your own userpage). Perhaps you would like to consider making it a subpage, e.g. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZoeyMithra/Gun Evaluator Data? --Nagamarky 06:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, actually that is what I had intended to do, but I couldn't find an appropriate button or mechanism to create one... if you could lend me a clue in that department I'll switch it up. ZoeyMithra 14:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Just copy the source code to the new URL and mark the old page for deletion. I've done it already, you can edit User:ZoeyMithra/Gun Evaluator Data now. (It's just a matter of time before the sysops delete the old category page.) --Nagamarky 14:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Excellent thanks! ZoeyMithra 16:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heya comprehensive guideline for fighting Crawmerax I'm in the process of making it even more comprehensive. I find some parts lacking in specific examples, so I'm going to bloat everything. --Nagamarky 08:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It would be cool to get some videos of each kind of safe and blind spot. I'll see what I can turn up. ZoeyMithra 18:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) tighten up your craw/strat/talk page and i will move it to craw/tactics and put reference in main article. nice work, thank your helpers for me. 04:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its almost done, I want to move the videos into the article properly instead of at the end, and then it should be all set.ZoeyMithra 17:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok Nagamarky and I have both signed off on it for now. The page is as polished as its going to get for the time being. ZoeyMithra 00:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC)